


Fish Out of Water

by badwolfrun



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/badwolfrun
Summary: Prompted by an anon on tumblr, who sent an ask about Greg taking Nick to a gay bar for the first time.





	Fish Out of Water

Nick typically never felt uncomfortable walking into the various clubs and bars in Las Vegas, having grown accustomed to the wide variety of activities and cultures Vegas had to offer. But he would walk into those on business, to investigate crime scenes, interview witnesses and suspects. This time, he was walking into according to Greg, “the most low-key gay bar this side of town” and he felt like a fish out of water.

The place was the opposite of “low-key,” the place was packed with people, there were strobe lights accompanying the music that was blaring so loud that he felt like he was in Warrick’s car. He kept brushing past people, and his polite “sorry’s” turned to silence as he held onto Greg’s shoulder as they waded through the sea of people that were looking at Nick and Greg like they were stars that fell out of the sky. 

Greg, meanwhile, walked in like he owned the place, giving a wave to the bartender, who looked happy to see him. They eventually found a place to sit, Greg ordered them some drinks and flirted a little with the bartender. Nick wasn’t paying attention, his mind was going into a sensory overload, and he knew he had to get himself under control. He kept reminding himself that this is what he wanted, he had even asked Greg to take him to this place, wanting to do anything that would get him more comfortable with his newly realized feelings about his sexuality.

But everything still felt  _ wrong. _

The pieces of the puzzle didn’t quite fit, alarms were going off in his head, telling him that this was just simply not the way things are supposed to be. Maybe the feelings he had for Greg, for Warrick, for the guys he encountered in his experimental phase in college–maybe those feelings were all just platonic, and Nick didn’t know the meaning of the word as well as he thought.

“Hey, you alright?” Greg’s voice whispered into Nick’s ear. Nick felt a shiver go down his body.

“Y-Yeah, man. Just…not used to being here in my street clothes, if you know what I mean.” 

He spotted a spiky haired man in a leather jacket making direct eye contact with him, mouthing something Nick couldn’t quite understand, but he got the hint anyway. Nick politely smiled and pointed to Greg, to communicate that he was taken. 

“Boy, you really seem to have a type, huh?” Greg chuckled. 

“It’s also just a bit too crowded in here…” Nick mumbled, more to himself than Greg, but Greg had already known before Nick said anything. Nick concentrated on sipping at his drink, breathing in, breathing out. The two sat in silence for a moment, Nick trying to get his head straight, Greg trying to find a way to soothe his anxious friend.

The cheery pop music that was playing started to slow into a softer, intimate tune. The strobe lights, which were really starting to get on Nick’s nerves, fortunately began to fade. A soft gold, glittering glow seemed to fall over the club, and Nick suddenly realized why Greg liked this place so much.

Greg smiled, and took Nick’s hand.

“Wanna dance?” 

Nick blushed, instinctively wanting to take his hand away, but he reminded himself that they weren’t at work, they didn’t have to be secretive, they were free to be who they are in this place.

A slow smile spread across Nick’s face, Greg seemed to radiate in the glowing, glittery air, making him appear like a golden angel. Greg pulled him onto the dance floor, he let Nick take the lead. 

Nick wrapped one arm around Greg’s waist, and used the other to pull Greg’s forehead against his own. He closed his eyes, no longer overwhelmed by the people that surrounded them, not caring if they were watching or not. He felt Greg’s soft lips press against his, and felt the world fall beneath them. His heart fluttered as his eyes opened, seeing Greg mirror the wide, giddy smile that was plastered on Nick’s face as well.

“You got some glitter in your hair, G,” Nick giggled. 

“Maybe you can pull it out later,” Greg whispered back. 

Nick pulled Greg closer to his body, and they fell into laughter as they embraced tightly. Nick’s gaze fell upon all the other couples surrounding them, held together in similar embraces, locked in a certain intimacy that Nick had only felt comfortable with before in the privacy of his own home. 

And suddenly, everything felt  _ right _ .


End file.
